<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you’re the closest to heaven that i’ll ever be (and i don’t want to go home right now) by cryoxlen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031440">you’re the closest to heaven that i’ll ever be (and i don’t want to go home right now)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryoxlen/pseuds/cryoxlen'>cryoxlen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Projecting onto Wilbur Soot, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lowercase, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Wilbur Soot, Transphobia, and once again we have my romanticization of mcdonald’s, but sometimes i mess up and capitalize it, i feel like that’s probably concerning, i was possessed by the writing god and wrote this in like 2 hours, lets all pretend i know what i’m doing, only a little in the beginning though, this is so sweet omg i want what they have, what is it with me and writing people falling in love at a mcdonalds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryoxlen/pseuds/cryoxlen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>wilbur reflects on his life with dream.</p><p>this is really fluffy don’t let the tags fool you.</p><p> </p><p>title from iris by the goo goo dolls</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you’re the closest to heaven that i’ll ever be (and i don’t want to go home right now)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“bye chat, thank you for joining!” wilbur said, smiling at the camera as he ended stream. </p><p>he closed his eyes, sighing as he pushed his chair back from his desk. </p><p>wilbur took a deep breath, blinking up at his ceiling.</p><p>he sat back up, eyes automatically catching on the trans flag hanging behind his setup.</p><p>wilbur had always known he wasn’t a girl. he’d always felt wrong in his body, and felt jealous of the boys in school.</p><p>he would always watch the guys in his class, envy written in his face as he longed to be one of them.</p><p>all he wanted was to feel right.</p><p>he’d tried to deny his feelings for a while, at first.</p><p>“you’re just a tomboy” he always told himself. “you’re a girl it’s simple. you were born one and you always will be.”</p><p>but wilbur didn’t believe himself.</p><p>if he was a girl then why did he feel so wrong when people treated him like one?</p><p>when wilbur was 10 he got his first period. his mother was excited, she saw it as a sign that he was “finally becoming a woman”</p><p>wilbur was miserable.</p><p>he hated his body, he hated looking at himself.</p><p>at one point wilbur had covered up all the mirrors in his room to avoid catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror.</p><p>his anxiety spiked around that time, and his mind felt like a minefield of emotions all waiting to explode in fiery bursts of anger and depression.</p><p>he started to accept that maybe he wasn’t a girl.</p><p>wilbur was 11 when he picked his new name. wilbur soot. it was a nice name, and wilbur clung to it like a security blanket.</p><p>At the age of at the age of 12 he impulsively grabbed a pair of scissors and cut his hair short, long wavy brown locks falling to the floor as wilbur grinned wildly.</p><p>his parents weren’t thrilled.</p><p>he didn’t tell them then: </p><p>didn’t tell them he wasn’t a girl,</p><p>didn’t tell them he wasn’t Parker,</p><p>didn’t tell them that he wasn’t the perfect daughter they’d always pushed him to be.</p><p>wilbur was 14 when he got his first binder. the first time he put it on something clicked. it just felt so right, so natural. </p><p>soon after he started playing minecraft. </p><p>there he’d met multiple friends in game, and none of them knew him as Parker soot, she/her, perfect student with immaculate grades and few friends. </p><p>he was simply, wilbur. </p><p>it was the first time he’d ever really felt like himself.</p><p>but no one knew his real life.</p><p>there he was still his parents perfect little cishet daughter, flawless and perfect, on a pedestal for everyone to see and admire. </p><p>at 15 he decided he was going to tell his parents.</p><p>But by 16 wilbur was on the streets, his parents kicked him out after he came out to them.</p><p>He lived like that for a year, moving from homeless shelter to homeless shelter, camping out in internet cafes and 24 hour mcdonald’s, sometimes sleeping in alleyways.</p><p>he worked many jobs around that time, trying to scrounge up as much cash as he could just to get himself back on his own feet and into a stable environment for the first time in what seemed like forever.</p><p>when wilbur was 17, he met the love of his life, the man that had saved him from ending it all.</p><p>he’d met dream while working his weekly shift at mcdonalds. dream was on a school trip to the uk, and had stopped in the store to get some food before heading back to his hotel. </p><p>For Wilbur it was just another normal day, until the blonde stepped up to the counter and asked for his number along with the burger.</p><p>he had obliged of course, and it had been the best day wilbur had had in a long time.</p><p>dream had called him that night, flirting shamelessly with him over the phone as wilbur sat in an internet cafe, face red as he stared out into the rain pouring outside.</p><p>they met up every day for the rest of dream’s trip whenever he could sneak away from the rest of his class.</p><p>the two spent 3 wonderful days together in london, before dream was to leave for the states again.</p><p>it was their final night together when wilbur told dream his story. they laid together under the stars, fingers interlaced as he told the american about everything he’d gone through in the past years.</p><p>dream listened attentively the entire time. as wilbur finished, tears glistening in his eyes as he spoke, he leaned over and kissed him softly.</p><p>that kiss was only the first of many the two would share. </p><p>that night dream had walked him to a jewelry store wilbur had seen many times, still open even in the late hours of the night, and bought him a ring.</p><p>“a promise ring” he had said, “so that no matter how  far apart we are, you’ll always know i’m right there beside you.”</p><p>he’d bought one for himself as well, and the matching rings glistened on their fingers as they shared a teary goodbye the next morning.</p><p>the kisses they’d shared then had been passionate, leaving the two both out of breath, and wilburs ribs aching from the binder around his chest.</p><p>they might not have been there for each other physically, but they still talked constantly. the lovers would call every moment they could spare, time zones be damned.</p><p>with newfound motivation and a goal in mind, wilbur worked as hard as he could, slowly but surely saving up all the money he could.</p><p>wilbur was 18 when he landed in orlando national airport, suitcase in hand and the knowledge that he’d never be alone again in tow.</p><p>he’d stepped off the plane onto american soil, and immediately ran to the lobby where dream was waiting. </p><p>wilbur saw the other man, and tears flooded his vision as he sprinted towards him, arms wrapping the smaller man in a tight embrace.</p><p>he looked down at dream, tears streaming down his face as their lips met, completely oblivious to everything else except the other.</p><p>their lips broke apart, dream burying his face in wilbur’s chest as he quietly mumbled “i love you”</p><p>“i love you too baby” wilbur replied, a smile on his face. “i love you so damn much.”</p><p>they’d begrudgingly broken apart, leaving the terminal as dream drove him back to his apartment, the place that the couple would come to know as their home.</p><p>A few years later they were still building their little home in paradise, as they’d always dreamed. </p><p>they’d gotten married as soon as they could afford it, sending pictures of themselves in the courthouse filing all the paperwork to their very confused friends, and laughing wildly when they messaged them back, extremely confused.</p><p>they settled into a comfortable place together, both having become wildly popular minecraft content creators.</p><p>“awwww baby i’m glad you’re done with your stream” dream said, wrapping his arms around wilbur, and pulling him out of his memories. “now come here, i demand cuddles.”</p><p>wilbur sat up, eyes landing on his boyfriends pouting face, and he smiled.</p><p>they would be okay.</p><p>after all, there’s nothing quite like true love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WOW LOOK I ACTUALLY FINISHED A FIC FOR ONCE</p><p> </p><p>this is probably gonna go unnoticed lmao</p><p> </p><p>i am very much expecting no one to read this</p><p> </p><p>but uhhh thanks to mia and sof for betaing this for me ily guys</p><p> </p><p>anyways come scream at me about mcyt or dreambur on my instagram, @cryoxlen or my tumblr, which is @mcyt-milfs-official</p><p>OR!! come join our mcyt/ao3 community discord server :] https://discord.gg/sTZYEHEWpR</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>